la familia del viento
by bellitaa007 cullen
Summary: una niña descubre que controla el viento,sus padres decuden mandarla con sus familiares para que la intruyan,¿pero que pasara cuando sean demasiado duros los mtodos de estudio? ¿y cuando se enamore?


**Prologo** (el demonio)

En un pequeño pueblo se oyó un grito desgarrador y las luces del pueblo se encendieron de repente,en una pequeña casa muy humilde se despertaron muy bruscamente

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto una mujer de elevada edad de cabello castaño y ojos marrones entrando en la habitación de la que seguramente seria su hija

-otra vez,mama,otra vez la pesadilla en la que asfixio a la gente-dijo una niña de unos 14 años aproximadamente,ojos azules como el cielo en un dia despejado y cabello rubio como el oro, abrazándose precipitadamente a su madre.

-siempre esa pesadilla,desde que cumpliste los 14 años siempre sueñas lo mismo-protestaba un hombre junto a la puerta tal alto como ella,esbelto de planta firme,cabello negro y ojos tan azules y profundos como el océano.

De repente se oyeron unos gritos y las calles se iluminaron de un color como rojizo,y se empezaron a oír como golpeaban la puerta

La familia se miraba asustada,y la niña se aferraba fuerte al abrazo de su madre intentando no oír los gritos de la gente

-tranquilas,yo bajo a calmarlo-dijo el padre saliendo de la habitación

Pero algo Salio mal,se oyó un ruido desgarrador y se empezaron a oír pisadas que cada vez se acercaban mas a la habitación junto con unas voces desconocidas que decían-matar al demonio,muerte al demonio….-

Los miembros del pueblo llegaron a la habitación y vieron como la madre abrazaba a la hija,las separaron bruscamente-¡NOOOO!-gritaba la madre-dejen a mi niña, por favor-gritaba mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas

Pero los pueblerinos no la escuchaban,solo miraban a la niña que temblaba de miedo,q estaba arrinconada en una esquina rodeada de toda esa gente desconocida que la sonaban muchísimo

-muerte al demonio-dijo de repente una voz femenina-no podremos vivir en paz con alguien asi en nuestro pueblo-decía mientras los pueblerinos se acercaban aun mas

La niña entonces reconoció la voz, reconoció las caras,reconocio que esa imagen era la de su pesadilla y entonces se puso de pies,los pueblerinos al ver esa reacción empezaron a gritar mas fuerte y la madre de la niña lloraba desesperada

-es el demonio,es el demonio en el cuerpo de una niña…-decían las voces de los pueblerinos,pero la niña no los escuchaba porque de repente se concentro,indago en su mente,recuerdos muy antiguos y empezó a decir palabras muy raras

-_asumhie avenos lisaperre bua mi-_la niña pronuncio esas palabras y de repente es como si el viento hubiera desparecido y asfisiara a los pueblerinos-escuchadme-dijo la niña derrepente-yo no soy ningun demonio,yo soy una niña y ya esta dejenme tranquila a mi y a mi familia sino me encargare de asfixiaros hasta que murais-dijo firmemente

Los vecinos horrorizados asintieron,y se disculparon con inclinaciones,puesto que al no tener oxigeno no podían hablar

-asumhie avebus develve mi-dijo la niña como si fuese algo de lo mas normal

Los vecinos al recuperar el oxigeno y al ver el poder que tenia,salieron asustadísimos de la casa,corriendo a refugiarse en las suyas,a abrazar a sus hijos y a decirle lo mucho que los quieren

Mientras en la casa de la niña que controla el viento…

-¿co-como lo as hecho?-preguntaba la madre mirando a su hija,pero esta o pudo responder,puesto que se desmallo'-¡JUAN CORRE LA NIÑA,LA NIÑA!-gritaba la madre yendo a recogerla,el padre apareció por la puerta mareado y sangrando

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto a ver la imagen se puso erguido y se acercó corriendo a la niña-no,no puede ser ¿Por qué el?-decía como si hablase para el

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba la madre

-silvia,tairi a heredado el don—dijo juan

-¿ella?pero si tu lo dejaste de utilizar hace mucho tiempo-contesto silvia con los ojos llorosos-a,a utilizado el viento-dijo la madre mirando a su marido

-no,no puede ser,ese elemento nadie lo utiliza,nadie lo conoce,se perdió hace muchos siglos,es imposible-dijo el padre miraron a su inconsciente hija

-si,ha sido igual que en su pesadilla decía unas palabras y dejaba sin oxigeno la habitación-dijo la madre mirando seriamente a su marido

-deveriamos mandarla con mi famila,ellos podran enseñarla a manejar el poder,si se descontrola sera muy pelogroso-dijo juan mirando con ojos observadores a su hija

-no,no quiero que sufra,es imposible aprender eso y menos de esos métodos,no quiero que la inscriban en ningún supuesto colegio,que luego es especializado en ….,agh ¿Cómo lo llamais?-dijo la madre

-¿a la magia? La llamamos ayéria-contesto juan como riendo

-eso,tienen unos métodos inaguantables,ademases muy pequeña-protestaba silvia

-ya se que es pequeña,pero ya ha empleado su primer ayé,es importante empezar a instruirla-decía el padre defendiendo su postura

-no,me niego rotundamente-dijo silvia

-¿y si la dejamos elegir a ella?-propuso juan-claro,que cuando despierte-dijo mirándola con ojos tiernos

-aaa,esta bien,ella elejira,porque es para ella-dijo la madre rindiéndose.

Tairi no despertó hasta el día siguiente,se sentía muy mareada,pero se sentía relajada y en calma,sus padres la llamaron para hablar con ella y estabn sentados en el salón

-tairi,cariño¿ sabes lo que i¡hicistes ayer?-pregunto juan con calma

Tairi intento recordar,pero por mucho que lo intento no se acordaba de nada-no-dijo tímidamente

-utilizaste la…agh,otra vez-dijo la madre mirando a su marido para que continuase el

-utilizaste un ayé-dijo el padre

Tairi se quedo con cara de tonta,porque no sabia que era es-sii,claro,si supiese que significa..-dijo la niña abergonzada

-significa hechizo,conjuro, etcétera,hay muchas formas de llamralo,pero en general se refiere a la ayéria,la magia-dijo el padre mientras miraba la reación de su hija-cielo tienes e don para utilizar la ayèria,proviene de mi familia,y como yo lo deje de utilizar hace mucho,no pensábamos que lo podrías heredar-dijo el padre

-y por eso,te vamos a preguntar que ya que as realizado tu primer ayé,que quieres hacer, instruirte como aya,o seguir con tu vida hasta ahora,elijas lo que elijas tendrás complicaciones-dijo silvia

-s elijes la ayéria,te enviare con mi familia que te inscribirán en un colegio de ayos y ayas,pero son muy estrictos y sus formas de enseñar no se parecen en nada a la de los colegios normales-dijo juan

-y si elijes no utilizar a magia,corres el riesgo de que se descontrole y cause catástrofes,de que tengamos que mudarnos seguidamente y de que mates a alguien-dijo la madre agachando la cabeza

Los padres miraron a su hija con unos ojos muy serios y esta se puso enseguida en pie-ya lo he decidido-los padres ante esa rápida respuesta se vieron muy sorprendidos-aprenderé la ayéria-dijo mirando a su padre

-de acuerdo,enviare el mensaje a mi familia,tu ve con tu madre a preparar todo para el viaje,lo que te vallas a levar,ams y necesitare algunas cosas yo también-dijo el padre mirando las paredes y el suelo del salón.


End file.
